Someday
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: Mother always said she was beautiful. And beauty like that needed to be protected from the world for the world was a dangerous place filled with foul men and troublesome women. But she didn't believe her because he told her otherwise... Rebekah Mikaelson/Matt Donovan. Drabble.


** Helloe there! So this is a drabble inspired from a pic that someone happened to uploaded on a page on Facebook... which I liked... Yes, you know who you are. Okay. I'll talk more at the end so enjoy!**

She sat at the dresser, brushing her long, golden hair whilst staring at her reflection.

Sky blue eyes stared back at her and she smiled. Mother always said she was beautiful. And beauty like that needed to be protected from the world for the world was a dangerous place filled with foul men and troublesome women.

But she didn't believe her because he told her otherwise.

He told her about the world below the high tower that she was forever bound to. He told her about the dancing and the music, the wonderful food and the beautiful sceneries as she sat curled into a ball beside him, watching his face as he watched hers.

He was never quite comfortable with her staying locked up in a tower. He wanted to show her the world, he has said, if she'd just run away with him.

But she couldn't. What about mother? She'll be sick from worry and the blonde haired beauty could not bear to be happy when her mother is in pain. Pain cause by her.

That doesn't mean she didn't ask her about it. Mother said no. Always a resounding no. She was heart broken, yes, and sometimes, she would even get mad at mother. Telling her things she'd immediately apologize afterwards and locking herself up in her room or refusing dinner. She was always the first to give in.

Rebekah thought dreamily about the world below as she brushed her long, golden hair. It was almost covering the whole floor of her bedroom but mother wouldn't let her cut it, saying it was too precious.

Mother knows best, she sighed, repeating the sentence again and again whenever he was about arrive to prevent herself from going with him.

"Rebekah! Let down your hair!" his familiar voice sounded from the window.

Mother didn't know about him, oh no. She would immediately forbid her from seeing him or go to such extremes as to move their location. But he would find her, always, he had promised. Nothing would come between them. Nothing will ever could.

She went to the window sill, squinting down at his figure in the sunlight, smiling brightly.

Rebekah looped her hair through the iron bar above her, letting her silky blonde strands fell to the pull of gravity and down to where he stood.

She held her hair tightly as she felt the pull and tugged on it again.

He was always heavier than mother but she didn't mind for she would go to all measures to be with him.

The pull lessened then became none existent and a large hand grabbed onto the window pane.

She gathered up her hair as he crawled through the opening, smiling softly at her.

"Hello, again," he teased.

"Did you bring it?" She jumped up and down in excitement and he laughed.

"You don't even miss me," he said jokingly as he removed the pouch from his belt then handing it to her, watching as her eyes lit up.

She took it tentatively, not bothering to answer his question for she knew he already knew her reply by heart.

Holding it in her hand, she slowly untied the string that held the seam together and poured the content out.

In front of her eyes, the necklace sparkled a vibrant shade of red for the heart and a silvery white color for the platinum chain. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she's ever seen. The only piece of jewelry she's ever seen.

"It must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed.

Rebekah was right, it _did_ cost him a mini fortune but he didn't care because the joy on her face was worth every penny he spent. It wasn't like she was going to find out anyway for she would have to go to town to know the price of it. Oh, how he wished one day she would.

"No. It's just some silly stone that I found. Do you like it?" he asked as he observed her face. Wonder and happiness filled her blue orbs as she looked up at him and nodded nonstop.

"I love it! Can you...?" she gave the necklace to him, turning and pushing her hair over her left shoulder.

He unclasped the item and secured them when they were laid safely around her smooth, porcelain neck, which he placed a kiss on.

Rebekah blushed crimson as she faced him. "Thank you, Matt," she said adoringly.

"Your welcome, Rebekah," he replied, leaning in to graze her lips with his.

He could never quite know why he was always hungry for her touch and her sweet, soft lips. It wasn't like he hadn't has his share of women before her but there was a different taste with her. Something very innocent and candy-like. Yes, he was a bastard for seducing her but he couldn't help himself.

His hand came up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, along with it a wild flower and she grinned cheekily at him when they broke away.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

"Repay me then," he said suddenly and she glanced up at him, suspicious. "Come away with me. Just for a while so you can see the world as you've always wanted to. Just for a little while then we could return to your mother."

She sighed tiredly, "Matt... Please don't."

His face fell, his brows furrowing and she soothed the spot with her fingers.

"Someday you'll agree, won't you? Some day you'll come with me?" he questioned hopefully, grasping her hands in his.

"Yes, someday..." Someday when I'll have enough courage to take the risks, she thought sadly for she was a coward. How could she ever be sure that he won't hurt her? Leave her all alone in an unknown place? She trusted him but _she_ knew best...

Until Rebekah found out she didn't. Until she found out it was all a lie. Until she had the courage to go with him, she was bound to these round walls forever.

But as she watched him ran to his horse in bush with her necklace hidden safely beneath a loose floor board and as her mother's raven black hair appeared, she wasn't sure that there would be a someday.

Little did she knew that someday would come sooner than she thought. Someday she would run away with him. Someday she would see the world. Someday she would find out the truth about herself. Someday she would find out real the price of her necklace and someday they would be together. Someday...

But isn't someday is like a day that would never come?

**I hope I didn't kill anybody. I know, it's awful but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. And for those who came here from Match Made In Hell, well, don't worry, I'll still be seeing you this Sunday ;) As you could have guessed from the story, the pic was about The Girl In Tangled Whose name I have forgotten and Rebekah as her. So I took the liberty of smashing the two together with a tiny twist.**

** Leave me some lovin'... or hatin'... But I knew this messed with your head. It messed with mine so...**

** Jen out!**


End file.
